Prowling around
by munyo
Summary: A werewolves story where Serena not only have to realize that even though she is a werewolf she has no idea how a pack is working but she has to survive the dominant Alpha Darien who claims her to be his mate. The attraction is there but can she find her place in the pack as the mate of the most dominant Alpha when there is a war about to break out?
1. Chapter 1

**Yes I know I am starting again a new story, when I still have some unfinished one. I know. The thing is this storyline does not leave me alone. So I had to write it down. I did not want to publish it until the other stories are finished but I couldn't help myself. I would like to know what you think about it?**

 **Chapter 1**

She stared out at the pouring rain. She didn't really mind when it was raining. It gave her a strange feeling of calm. Well when it was just rain and no thunder and lightning. Those two were no calming at all. Her long fingers were plastered against the window, her skin strangely white against the glass. As her eyes rose from her fingers she stared into the reflection of her own face. Sad blue eyes looked back at her. Blue eyes which were rarely lit up with happiness anymore. Her life was anything but happy. But she got so used to it during the years that the fact didn't make her upset anymore. This was life and she accepted it.

Suddenly the door next to her burst open and a huge male with chocolate brown hair rushed into the room.

"Fucking rain. Makes my fur soaking wet." He said shaking his head. Little droplets of water fell everywhere around him.

She glanced at the man from below her lashes and from the corner of her eyes. Better not make him aware of her presence. As Pete shook his head again in disgust she couldn't help but notice the movement was more wolf than human. He must have just changed from a run… or hunt. He smelled like blood. But then again Pete usually smelled like blood. He was aggressive and dominant. Death and blood his two companion.

Pete let out a low growl as he ran his fingers through his hair and stormed towards the door leading into the living area. He brushed none too gently against her shoulders. She lost her balance upon the impact and had to lean against the window to prevent falling to the floor.

"Watch out, bitch!" Pete spat out.

"Serena." She murmured regretting the moment the word left her mouth. Pete stopped dead in his track.

"What did you just say… **bitch**?" He glared at her with an evil smirk.

Serena kept her mouth shot, her eyes on the floor in a submissive way. What the hell had gotten into her?

"I thought so." Pete snickered circling her, biting towards her sensitive flesh every now and then. His body language those of a dangerous wolf even in his human form. Pete could never blend in with humans. He was too uncivilized. Too much wolf. Serena tried her best to stay still and show no fear and aggression. It wasn't really hard. She was submissive. Had been in all her life. A plaything for every dominant wolf. They knew she wouldn't fight back.

"You are pretty." Pete grabbed her from behind. One of his arms circled around her shoulders, the other on her stomach, pulling her back against his chest. His mouth touched her earlobe as he talked. "I would enjoy your blonde hair around my pillow. Tangled between my fingers as I take you." To demonstrate what he meant he arched against her.

Serena went very still. She was used to abuse and beating but she could never stomach the thought of sex. Even though her pack was anything but shy about it. There were no mates here, expect the Alpha and his mate. Everyone else was only playing around with each other. It was brutal and most of the time public. Most likely because in the pack everyone was dominant. Except her and another one. So many dominants meant however continuous fights, blood and sex between them and a lot of suffering for the submissive ones.

As Pete licked her ear, Serena gathered all her strength and bite down on his arms. Hard. She was prepared for the angry hiss and the pain that came with her body colliding with the floor. That she was submissive didn't mean she could not fight. But she was not very good in that. And she didn't like it all.

"You little bitch!" Pete roared out but before he could jump on her, the door burst open again. Tanja, one of the female wolves, walked in completely naked. She must have just changed back from her wolf form. Most of the wolves did not care about their nudity after change. Something Serena could never get used to.

Pete's attention focused on the female and he licked his lips. "Tanja." He roared.

The red haired woman raised an eyebrow before a long seductive smile spread on her face. "Pete dear. You have a lucky night, I am in the mood of some game." She purred stepping closer. "But I want to play rough."

Serena closed her eyes not wanting to see any of the ugly acts that she was sure would happen within moments. Now that Pete completely forgot about her she quickly but silently sat up and crawled her way towards the exit. She wouldn't mind the rain, the further away she could get from the house the better.

But before she could reach the door, or before Tanja and Pete could actually start jumping on each other a cold and aggressive voice thundered in their minds.

 _Prey. In the woods. Everyone come. Now._

The message was clear. An order from their Alpha. Something no wolf in the pack could ignore. Serena tried to stop her body. Tried to disobey but she knew it was fruitless.

"Shame we are called away. But we could continue after our hunt." Pete grinned at Tanja.

Tanja only shrugged and changed into her grey wolf form. That was the last thing Serena saw as her own change took place in that second. It went smoothly like always. The form of the wolf came as a second skin to her. It was nothing more difficult than taking a breath. Easily her body accommodated to the form of a petit silver wolf. Her fur was silver, her four legs white up until the middle of her legs. She stood out in the darkness of the night.

A growl from Pete made her tremble slightly but dutifully in the magic of pack order she followed the two out into the rain and through the forest.

Soon other members of the pack joined them. They were a middle sized pack and most of them Serena feared and disliked. Suddenly a small whine caught her attention. Bran, the other submissive in the pack ran up next to her, his eyes showing discomfort.

 _Mary and Jacob found a hiker._ He whispered into her mind. Jacob and Mary. Their Alpha pair. _Do you think they want us to kill him?_ Bran asked hating the idea of aggression as any submissive did.

 _Stop chatting, keep running._ The male voice drifted into their minds causing the two wolves to glance to the left. Izzy, one of the dominant wolves ran past next to them. He was those few ones; Serena thought was more sane than the rest of the pack. But not sane enough or brave to dare to say no or to challenge their Alpha.

 _We are not allowed to kill humans for fun._ Bran said once Izzy was out of hearing distance. It was a fruitless try. Serena knew that. Jacob or Mary had forced the pack to kill humans for fun before. Even though Bran was right. It was forbidden by the werewolf law. But none dared to report it.

Way too soon they reached the cleaning where the poor hiker was busy building his tent for the night. The wolves circled around the cleaning the human, no more than 25, completely obvious of the fact he was in great danger, singed quietly. He was so young. Someone out in the nature, relaxing. Probably trying to find his peace in the nature far away from civilization.

Serena winced. He will find his peace for sure. And it will last forever. She had no doubt the pack was here for a kill. She knew Jacob and Mary…

 _The one who kills him, will get to eat him. As a price._ Mary's voice echoed in everyone's head earning a cheer from more than a few wolves. Serena and Bran took a step back.

 _And the ones who can not draw his blood at all, will be punished._ Jacob added staring at Serena and Bran across the cleaning. The message was clear.

There was silence for 5 seconds when Jacob finally let out a sign for attack. The howl caught the attention of the human but it was too late. Way too late.

The hunt and game started. Wolves from every direction jumped out and raced towards the panicking human.

Bran whimpered next to Serena and with desperate eyes made a run towards the young man who was already a bloody mess on the ground.

Serena found it difficult to breathe… The blood of innocent everywhere… the panic and fear made the air smell acid.

 _Bite him._ Izzy's voice echoed in her mind. His black eyes buried deep into her across the body laying on the ground. His fangs were beard and blood was dropping from them. The human was not moving and Serena could smell death. It was ugly and disgusting.

Izzy gave an order her. But not because he was mean. Serena knew it was a warning. Odd as it sounded it was for her safety. If she did not draw blood, she will be beaten into unconscious as a punishment at best… worse case… She didn't want to think about it. With a heart bleeding with sorrow and disgust she jogged up to the dead body. Closing her eyes and shutting down her mind she opened her mouth and bit down.

 _I am so sorry._ She thought as the taste of blood filled her mouth and part of her soul just died with the act. As it had done it many times before. It was a wonder she was still sane…

xxxx

She stared at the cell phone in her hand. She was trembling so much she had almost dropped the shiny new thing at least 3 times.

 _Come on Serena. Do it!_

She gulped nervously and dragged a worn piece of paper from her pocket. It had one single row of numbers on it. The number of THE pack. Denvis. A pack everyone feared. A pack which was without doubt the strongest. Their Alpha feared by every other Alphas. With reason. He was more dominant than anyone else. None even liked to say his name. Rumors said he could feel it. It was probably just rumor but none really wanted to test it. The Denvis pack was seen as their superior in a way. They were justice. They cleaned up the mess other wolves created and made sure no human found out about it. And then they punished the ones causing the mess. Punishment usually meant death. They also made sure the laws were kept and honored.

Serena tried to gather her nerves again. She had to do this. She had to report this death. It was one too many. An innocent life. Justice was needed. If someone could do it, it was Denvis. If he was ready to listen of course… If she was brave enough to call the number.

Serena stared at the cell and slowly, one by one she pushed down the numbers. _Now just push the button to start the call. Do it!_ She gulped and lifted the phone to her ear.

It rang once. Twice. It sounded like thunder in her ears.

"Hallo."

The voice was deep and very masculine. Power oozed from it even through the phone. Serena winced. In her experience the more dominant a wolf was the more painful he was going to punish her.

"Hi. I… I am calling to report a crime." She said her voice quiet but at least it was not trembling.

"What kind of crime?" The voice asked from the other side. It sounded calm and emotionless.

"I…" Before she continued she sucked in a breath. Was she calling the right number? How stupid of her! The male on the other side was definitely werewolf, but was he the right one?

"Woman… what kind of crime?" The voice started to lose its patience.

"Am I talking with Denvis?" Serena asked quietly.

"You called Denvis, what else would you expect?" Serena could imagine the owner of the voice rolling his eyes.

"I… is it the Alpha? I would like to report this directly to him." She murmured. It was probably the best to do so. There was a heavy silence for a moment on the other end. She could hear absolutely nothing. For a moment she panicked. Was it the Alpha she was talking to? Maybe she offended him and now he was going to kill her without giving justice to the poor humans… Without…

"Crime."

Serena almost dropped the phone. The new voice in the phone was so dark, so low it caused her lungs to shut down with… with what exactly? He only said one word. No greetings just that single word and she lost the ability to speak.

"You are wasting my time here. I hate time wasting." The voice growled into the phone and Serena sucked some needed air into her lungs. If she thought the first male was powerful then this was power itself. So rich and so strong it burned through the phone, through her arms and made her body freeze.

"I am sorry. I need to report a crime." Serena trembled through the words. There was silence on the other side.

"I have heard that before." The voice said. It singed the same power as before but there was a strange kind of… curiosity maybe?

"There was a hunt." Serena said her heart pounding in her throat. She heard that the Alpha on the phone leaned back into a chair. It cracked a bit under his weight. Yay for super sensitive werewolf-ears.

"Hunting is no crime." He sounded nonchalant but the anger from the first second seemed to lessen into… focused attention maybe? Serena shook her head. This was a bad idea. His power pulsed through the phone and she could not think clearly. Hunting was the wrong word…

"I am sorry, I changed my mind. Can I talk maybe with the other male?" She was making no sense. She had planned to call in and ask for help. Instead she was acting all out, like a stupid crazy bitch.

"No."

The answer was immediate and determined causing her to blink taken aback.

"If you called to report a hunting, you are seriously pissing me off." The voice thundered through the phone.

"No.. yes… I mean… There was a crime. A human was killed." Serena rushed out.

"Killed how?" The deadly edge in his voice was back and she shirked back. She could feel his full attention on her.

"By a… pack. In the forest of Hill." Serena said. There. That was all she planned to say. The rest the Denvis could sort out. They could go, investigate. Find out the several missing and death of humans nearby and bring justice with them.

"Which pack?" He demanded from the other side. He stood up. The seat he was sitting on let out a soft crack.

"The… the Murdoks." Serena whispered unable to deny the answer.

"Jacob." Denvis said surprising her that he knew the Alpha immediately. "Are you part of the pack?" He asked.

Serena's heart beat wildly. She didn't plan to have such a conversation. She just wanted to report…

"You are." He said when she didn't answer immediately. "You are not safe. If your Alpha finds out you contacted us he is going to kill you." He said matter of factly.

"He won't. I just bought the cell to call you. I will toss it away right after this call." Serena said her grip tightening on the phone. She had known what she was doing was dangerous but it was a completely other thing hearing it out loud.

"Could any of the others hear you?"

"No. I am in the city still." She said staring at the bright 0-24 sign of the small electric shop.

"Can you stay there for a few more hours?" He asked. It sounded more like a demand.

"No. They will notice." She murmured. Actually she was running out of time. She had to head back if she wanted to avoid questions.

"Were you involved in the hunt?" Serena pulled the phone away from her ear and stared at it. Exactly the question she wanted to avoid. That is why she only wanted to report in and put down the phone. She was involved. She bit down… She was guilty…

"Were you involved?" The question came again. Denvis was justice itself. She was dead.

"Everyone was. Pack order." Serena said finally and felt like strangling herself. Why the hell did she answer?! She should just hang up. But deep down she knew it was no use. She signed her own death sentence the moment she called.

"How many are in the pack?" The voice was cold.

"16." Serena gulped. "But not all wanted to do that! There is another submissive! He is young, he didn't want to hurt the human either!"

"16 wolves and only two submissive?" Serena didn't even ask how he knew she was also submissive. "Toss the cell away and go back to the pack. We will investigate this case immediately." Denvis said.

Serena nodded though she knew he could not see it. This was it. Denvis and his wolves will be coming. They will get there by the morning and they will bring justice with them. They will be all dead. She won't see another afternoon. Maybe Bran. If Denvis cared to listen maybe he won't kill him.

"Female." His voice caught her attention. She thought they were done. "Stay alive." The line went dead.

Stay alive? Serena stared at the cell like it was an alien. It was still pulsing with the power coming from the Alpha she had been just talking with. He ordered her to stay alive?

Serena let out a crazy little laugh. As if he could simply order such thing. Stay alive for what? So he and his wolves could kill her? Even if he was considering to reward her for reporting in and let her live, when the Denvis arrived there will be a fight. A fight she wasn't sure she could survive.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for liking the story! Here is another chapter for you (:**

 **Chapter 2**

"I can't believe we haven't noticed it before."

The man, who was leaning against the fireplace glanced up at the silver haired man who just had spoken. He was tall, powerful and dangerous. His silver eyes, the same shade as his hair, were focused on him as he frowned deep in thought. He was a dominant male who could have been an Alpha if he chose to be. He was strong enough. But Kunzite was no Alpha because he chose to stay in the Denvis pack. Here, where there was another male even more dominant than he was. The male with midnight black hair, who was currently standing at the fireplace.

"They are fucking killing humans over there Darien!" Kunzite gritted out as he stared at him, his eyes flashing with anger.

Darien felt the same anger his second did. But he was controlling his feelings better. He had to learn to control his emotions when he was still a puppy. His wolf had always been strong and dominant, pushing him for control and if he actually wanted to see reasons and consequences instead of acting on impulses, he needed to lead, not his wolf. So even though he was pissed as hell now; his body was still relaxed as he stared into the fire. Fifteen minutes had passed since the call. Fifteen minutes since the female called in to report her own pack. A submissive female. What was going on in the Murdoks Pack must be worse than either of them could imagine. It had to be something terrible for it to push a submissive wolf as far as to act on her own against her own pack.

"16 wolves." Darien said narrowing his eyes deep in thoughts.

Kunzite frowned at the back of his Alpha.

"16 wolves where?" Another wolf stepped into the room his voice light, almost joking. He had short blonde hair and light blue eyes. He was a handsome man but none would be stupid enough to think he was only that. The power was pulsing from his body and his eyes showed his dominant wolf. Not as dominant as Darien but dominant enough to make him one of the most dangerous wolves around. No wonder he was one of the enforcers of the pack. Now the man stopped dead on his track and his relaxed, easy-going stand changed in one second. The air in the room was thick with anger and tension and it demanded his full attention.

"16 wolves in a pack and only two submissives." Darien repeated as if he was trying to solve a puzzle. He hated puzzles. The wolf in him agreed. He liked to act and solve difficulties fast and smoothly. No overthinking. Bring justice and kill those who killed innocent humans. Easy, nothing to consider. The wolf in him wanted to go right now. He was restless, pushing him to move. From this restless anger however nothing could be seen as Darien kept standing in front of the fireplace every single muscle controlled and relaxed in his body.

"What?" The newcomer turned to the silver haired man. "Kunzite?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Fifteen minutes ago a submissive wolf called us." The Beta answered.

"Sixteen." Darien murmured. Sixteen minutes had already passed. Sixteen minutes since they did absolutely nothing. Since they did not move, since the submissive female was back with her pack full with dominants. His left eye ticked. None of the males in the room, neither Kunzite, nor Jedite could have seen it. The movement was small and he was standing with his back toward them. Still he could feel the surprise in the air at his comment.

"Wait. Called us? You mean the private office, not the main house?" Jedite asked his instinct warning him about possible danger. A lack in the protection of the pack. How was it possible that someone they did not know, knew the private number?

"Yes. It rang here. I picked it up but the wolf wanted Darien. She reported in that her pack was killing innocent humans." Kunzite explained his attention at the back of his Alpha. Darien was motionless. He usually was good with hiding his reactions but this was somehow not the same. His stillness was ominous.

"A submissive wolf reported on her pack?" Jedite blinked sever times. Nothing about this story made sense. And what made no sense… "It is a trap." He announced turning to Darien. Well towards his back anyway. The Alpha kept staring into the flames.

"That is what I thought as well." Kunzite said. "But after investigating a bit it turned out there were at least 12 dead humans in the last month. All killed by some _wild animals_." Kunzite wrinkled his nose in annoyance.

A low growl broke free from Jedite's throat. "They are fucking crazy. Darien, we have to kill them all."

 _Kill them all._ The sentence ran through Darien's head. Kill them all. All who was involved in the killings. The female had confirmed everyone was involved, forced by their Alpha. In every other situations, he would not thought about it for long. Kill them all. His wolf roared in his mind disagreeing. He did not want to kill them all. He wanted to… he wanted to go there. Right now. He wanted to kill and bring justice but there was also some tension, something neither he nor his wolf understood.

"A pack with 14 dominants and 2 submissives. There is no balance at all." He said finally turning around to look at the two other men.

Kunzite frowned. "That would explain why they are going crazy. You need a lot more submissives to keep the balance. I wonder how come the dominants did not tear each other's throat open until now."

"Their Alpha's fault for not paying attention. Now the whole pack will suffer from it. They killed 12 humans." Jedite growled not really understanding all the fuss. In his mind it was easy. Justice needed to be delivered.

"We will go there and bring justice with us." Darien said nodding. He was going to go and see why he felt this unnatural need to be there – he deiced.

"I will gather the guys and let them know we are leaving in the morning." Jedite said already turning on his heels and heading to the door.

"Now." Darian's voice made him stop before he got the chance to step out of the room. "We are leaving now." He said when Jedite's eyes met his in surprise. The blond man raised both his eyebrows in question before he threw a glance towards the windows. It was raining heavily.

"I don't think the pack is ready to hunt again after their recent kill. We can wait until morning. It won't be raining by then and the travel will be easier." Kunzite said, his voice was low and his words carefully chosen. He was talking with an Alpha and more or less disagreeing with his decision. Darien was unusually tense and it was important to choose the words carefully so he won't misunderstand it as disobeying.

"It is not even 9 pm. If we go now we can be there by 3am. The sooner justice finds them the better. Jedite, you and Kunzite are staying behind to protect the pack. Tell Nephrite and Zoisite to get ready. Andrew and Tom can come with us as well. I don't think we would need anyone else." Darien said completely ignoring his Beta's comment. It was raining yes, so what? The wolf in him didn't like the idea of waiting at all.

"Let me come with you then." Kunzite said glancing at the ground as Darien's eyes flashed at him. "I am still not completely convinced, it is not a trap. Zoisite can stay here in my place. I would feel better accompanying you." He said avoiding the blazing eyes of his Alpha.

"You don't trust my ability to protect myself?" Darien all but roared. He knew his second meant no such thing. Kunzite would never challenge him like this. But the dominant he was, his instincts roared at the slightest bit of offence. Usually he was more collected than this. But _this_ apparently was not the time of _usual_. For whatever reason. He started to give up caring why he was so much at the edge.

"I don't trust myself. Knowing you could be walking right into a trap I would not be able to stay here." Kunzite said his eyes dutifully on the ground.

Darien took control over the angry wolf in him and took a deep breath. "Fine. Get ready then. We are leaving immediately." He did not believe any of the Murdoks wolves would be any real danger for him but just in case there was trouble, he didn't mind Kunzite coming with him. Any of his trusted four would be good. They were all dangerous men, dominant and the best of fighters. He would trust his or the pack's life with any of them.

As both males left the room Darien stared out the window. He was in a need of a run. He was too restless. The call now almost thirty minutes ago shook his already shaking control. He closed his eyes and tried to recall what had just happened.

He had been walking up and down in the room, growling at nothing, his lips drawn up baring his fangs. Kunzite had been handling the call well. He had heard the quit voice of the female as she had talked with Kunzite but it was so quiet he could barely made out what she had said. Kunzite had been reluctant to hand over the phone to him when she requested, almost demanded, to talk with the Alpha. Darien usually did not agree to talk with just anyone, especially not when someone demanded it, but he had thought it was a good idea to focus on something else than his shaking control over his wolf. A bit of distraction could not hurt. He didn't know who he had surprised more, Kunzite or himself, when he had agreed to take the phone. The soft female voice had caught his attention immediately as it came clearly through the phone. His wolf was focusing on nothing else but what she was saying. Or was it her voice that caught him in its net? He couldn't tell but the pacing and growling stopped. He couldn't even remember what had made him upset at the first place before she called.

Now every moment of their conversation ran over his head making the wolf in him restless again. _Leave. Now._ With every passing minute his body got tenser, his wolf more angry.

Suddenly he roared and the change took place. It was no use to keep his wolf trapped anymore. It would only cause more pain and could potential snap his shaky control. When the change finished, in the place of the tall, black haired man, stood a huge wolf. He really was huge. Bigger than a normal wolf by several inches. His fur was midnight black from head to toe. Blacker than the night itself. Nothing could give him away in the darkness. Nothing but his eyes. Eyes, which were deep blue and bright, like the stars on the sky. He waggled his tail restlessly. _Go. No more wait._

xxxxxxx

Serena lay on her bed staring at the ceiling with a frown on her forehead. She could not sleep no matter how hard she tried. She had managed to get back home without anyone noticing her long absence. The pack had been too busy with their recent kill and the high they have got from it. They had been around the house and in the forest running and fighting not really caring if she was there or not. Tanja and Pete had seemed to be in the mood to carry on with what they had started before and thankfully had not notice as she had sneaked into the house.

Now everything was relatively quiet. Though not completely. She had long got used to the fact that a house full with werewolves was never really quiet. Some were always up. But now it was past 3am and most of the pack was sleeping. Only she could not force herself to fall asleep. What she had done made her too jumpy to be able to sleep. This was the last night of her life – she was sure of that. Most likely she won't live to see the next nightfall.

Sighing she got up from the bed. It was no use to try falling asleep anymore. Carefully she put on a white T-shirt and jeans and tiptoed down to the living room. She was surprised to find Izzy there but then again, Izzy was much better than Pete or Tanja or some of their buddies.

The man generally ignored her most of the time and she did the same. She nodded a greeting to the other wolf, prepared a tea for herself and sat down at the window still. She could only take a sip of her tea however, when something caught her attention.

She couldn't pinpoint what made her body tense. There were no movements outside. No strange smells. Nothing but the night. Still… something was not right. The air was…. thicker. Her wolf started to pace restlessly which was strange. As a submissive, her wolf usually was peaceful. She blinked a few times when suddenly a low growl burst out of Izzy's throat making her turn toward the man in the room.

Izzy was gritting his teeth; his eyes were narrowed as he stared blankly ahead. "Something is coming." He murmured quietly.

"What?" Serena asked and her heart started to beat faster. Denvis? Were they already on the move? She had thought they would have time until at least late morning. She glanced out the window but still she could see nothing. But she knew what Izzy meant. Something was very strange out there.

"I don't know. Something is wrong." Izzy stood up, echoing her exact thoughts. He sniffed around in the room. "I don't know what it is. I will call Jacob." With that he turned on his heels.

But as it seemed he did not need to go gather their Alpha. He and Mary stood in the door way wearing only a robe. "What the fuck is happening?" He asked his body so tense he was ready to change in any moment.

Serena blinked a few times; her body was trembling slightly as she glanced out the window again. Something moved at the edge of the forest. At the same time as the movement registered in her mind hell broke out in the room.

Jacob let out an angry growl, Izzy howled as an answer.

 _Intruders in our territory!_ Jacob's voice thundered in the minds of the pack.

At this moment Serena's nose caught the scent of strange wolves as well. There was more than one. She wasn't sure how many exactly as their scents were mixing up, but for sure they were getting closer.

Only one minute passed until a knock sounded on the door. But by that time every pack member but Bran and Tanja were in the living room, facing the entrance. They were all tensed and restless as they waited.

There was a heavy silence for a moment. None moved, it seemed as if none even breathed. Jacob glanced at Izzy and signaled him to open the door. He folded his arms in front of his chest and waited with his full attention on the door. A stance of power and dominance. The pack got closer to their Alpha only Serena hesitated for a moment. In the end, the pull of her pack was stronger than any other feelings so slowly and carefully she took a step closer to the others and faced the door as it opened.

The power that oozed into the room as the door opened was so strong, so dominant, so overwhelming, it knocked the air out of her lungs and her eyes dropped to the floor mercilessly. Her submissive wolf was not used to such power and couldn't take the challenge of looking in the eyes of such dominant stranger. Her glance dropped on the floor before she had a chance to see who it was but there was no question in her mind. It must have been Denvis.

xxxxx

Darien took in the room. It was a living area. A big one, which could occupy sever wolves. It was furnished with modesty. Rather functional than elegant through there was a few paintings about a forest and a waterfall on the wall. There was a couple of mini status on several small tables across the room. Four big couches and three armchairs. He took all this in within less than five seconds. His eyes met the male standing right across the door. He was tall and muscular with wavy brown hair and brown eyes. The Alpha.

 _I counted 14 wolves_. Kunzite whispered into his mind as he and Nephrite flanked him from either side. The two other wolves from his pack, Andrew and Tom stood behind him, his eyes running around the room as well.

"What are you doing in my territory?" Jacob asked, his voice sounded calm but it could not fool Darien. The other Alpha was tense and nervous. With every right so.

He stared into the other male's eyes for a while without answering. He was still standing in the door making no movement to step inside. The other Alpha's eyes wavered but he fought to keep the eye contact not wanting to be the one who turned away first.

"Are you not going to invite me in, Jacob, Alpha of the Murdoks?" Darien asked finally, his eyes still buried into his.

There was again silence for a few moments. The clear power demonstration of two Alphas made everyone froze in spot. They could have been circling and sniffing each other and it would have had the same effect as this starring contest- Serena thought. She could easily imagine them just doing so. As the stranger talked, there stayed no more question in her mind. She recognized the voice of Denvis. It was even more powerful and dominant in real life and it had the same impact on her as it had through the phone. An even bigger impact actually. Her whole body reacted but it was such a mess she could not say if she was afraid, shocked or… interested? What a funny thought in a situation like this. She wished she could have raised her eyes to look at him, but that was just something she did not dare to do.

Darien waited patiently for an answer. Jacob had no choice; he had to invite him in. If he did not, it would mean he was either afraid of him or trying to hide something. Or both. He noted with satisfaction as for a friction of second the other male's eyes darted away from his. It took no longer than a heartbeat, but it did not escape his attention. The other Alpha feared him.

"Do come in, before you get so wet even your fur would stick to your body." Jacob said as if the only reason he had considered letting them in was because of the pouring rain. "But I would appreciate if you would stay together. You are scaring my pack." He said nodding towards the couch closes to the entrance, farthest away from everyone else.

"You pack. Of course." Darien said the corner of his lips twitching. He could smell the fear in the air. Which got even more intense as he and his pack stepped into the room. But there were too many scents to identify which belong to whom.

Serena clenched her fists nervously. As the wolves came into the room the power they carried with them intensified and she found it difficult to breath. The more dominant wolves the more they were going to hurt the submissive ones – that is what she had learned in the past. And now there were several dominant wolves in the house. She knew not because she had dared to look but she heard several set of footsteps. They did not sit down.

"So Denvis. Why are you here?" Jacob asked his eyes narrowed at the other Alpha.

"I came because you have killed humans." Darien's voice was so nonchalant as if he was talking about the weather. "I came to bring justice."

 **Soooo, what is going to happen next? I promise the next chapter will be intense ;)**

 **sabina21** **: Well bigger question how they are finally going to meet ;)**

 **BrightLove** **: I hope you also liked the second chapter!**

 **chaoticwisdom** **: Yes, she is submissive but it doesn't mean she is weak and can not act as we have seen (:**

 **raye85** **: Yes he was the one. And now they are finally meeting!**

 **SerenityMorrison** **: I promise to update the other ones as well! I hope you liked this chapter!**

 **Magic713** **: I am happy you liked it!**

 **Chris: I hope it will be a story you will enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dear all! Thank you for all the reviews! I am really happy you like this story!**

 **Chapter 3**

His answer was so straightforward and sudden that the air in the room filled with the scent of surprise and shock. Serena's eyes widened with bewilderment and she glanced up at the stranger. The moment her eyes landed on the tall, black haired man, her mind went blank and her heart stopped beating before it sped right back up. It felt like it was beating in her throat.

Her eyes glued to his form and Serena was sure she forgot how to blink. Or how to breathe for that matter. He was standing behind the couch, staring at Jacob almost nonchalantly. He was tall… really tall. His hair was black and his eyes deep, deep blue. Mesmerizing. Tight muscles moved under his shirt and something in him demanded everyone's attention.

"What are you talking about?" Jacob spat out, his body tensing, his eyes widening the slightest bit.

Darien could feel the tension growing in the room to an almost unbearable level. There was such a silence in the room like never before. Everyone was holding his breath waiting. All, one could hear, was the rain hitting the window.

The rustling of papers landing on the table in front of the couch broke the heavy silence.

"Our investigation shows 12 dead humans lately in the area." Kunzite said his voice like a thunder in the room. He stood now next to Darien. As the reports landed on the table, several pictures of the dead humans were laying on the table for everyone to see. But none seemed to even take a glance at them. The attention was on the Denvis Pack.

"Bad luck but what can I do about it?" Jacob said his eyes firmly on Darien.

"Stop playing stupid Murdoks. Even a puppy could recognize these wounds. Wolf attack." Nephrite stepped now forward as well, forming a wall of three person behind the couch, across the other pack.

Serena could barely hear the conversation over the rapid beat of her heart and her eyes just did not want to leave the form of the black haired Alpha. She could feel her pack getting themselves ready for a fight. Small, barely visible movements to prepare themselves. Almost invisible. The other Alpha was staring at Jacob, still Serena was sure he and his pack also recognized the small changes in the atmosphere.

"Go to hell Denvis and bring your justice with you." Jacob hissed out suddenly and hell broke out.

Growling burst out from every corner. Serena watched with wide eyes as out of thirteen wolves four made a jump towards the Alpha immediately. The rest of the Denvis pack was attacked by 2-2 wolves each but it was obvious the main force headed towards the Alpha himself. Maybe they thought the others wouldn't be such a problem once they managed to take out their leader.

Serena shirked back, frozen at her spot as she watched the fight. The silver haired man tossed Pete across the room and into the wall so easily it almost looked elegant. Pete landed on the ground with a thud. By the time Serena turned back to the fight, the silver haired man was already in a close combat with Pete's best friend, Sam. There were two other males nearby. One with a short blonde hair and another with long, wavy brown hair. They were fighting back to back to each other, not letting any chance to their opponents to deliver a surprise attack. They were fast and mechanical. The fourth wolf, a grey haired man, grabbed the two men running his way; one in each hand and ducking down he let them hit each other. They seemed to have everything under control. Serena took notice about all of this in less than three seconds. Her attention jumped back to the Alpha.

He had the grace to… smile? Was he really smiling as four werewolves ran towards him at the same time, all aiming at his throat?! Though… Serena just noticed that everyone was still in their human forms. Everything happened so fast that none had time to change. It didn't mean the fight was less fiery and destructive. In this room everyone was a werewolf, with inhuman speed and strength.

"What are you waiting for bitch?! Attack!" Jacob shouted at her suddenly, dragging her from her frozen state.

Serena looked up at her Alpha. He was standing where he had been, watching the fight intently. He was crunching, ready to change if things wouldn't turn out in his favor.

The Alpha's order pushed Serena one step forward but her submissive bones did not want to fight. Not unless she absolutely had to. Plus she didn't feel the slightest bit of need to protect this pack from its fate. They broke rules none was allowed to break. So no, she didn't want to fight but a direct order from an Alpha was not something that any pack member could easily ignore.

Serena gulped down a whimper as Pete hit the wall again; this time only inches from her. The sound of bones breaking registered in her mind. Pete wasn't going to get up from this hit anytime soon. The Denvis pack had everything under control it seemed. She was relieved. But why was she relieved? This was her pack getting beaten down. She should feel at least some kind of worry as it was obvious sooner or later it was going to be her body hitting the wall with such force maybe she won't ever again recover from it. Denvis delivered justice as he had promised and it meant painful death and punishment for everyone who broke the rules. Everyone.

She glanced up at the Denvis Alpha and she froze with sudden fear. Tanja, who had not been around when Denvis had arrived, now stood behind the black haired man in her wolf form and was ready to jump at him. Her fangs were bared as she snarled silently. The intention was clear; those fangs were meant to sink into the male's throat. If she managed to surprise him and bit down hard enough maybe that one single attack would be enough to kill him. Serena's heart started to beat rapidly as fear choked her. Fear, which was cold and heavy, like that of breaking a sweat in the middle of a bad dream and wanting to wake, needing to wake, and yet unable.

"Watch out!" Serena cried out, desperately hoping that she could warn the Alpha of the Denvis Pack. In the next moment deep blue eyes turned her way and Serena froze. Actually froze. Something in his eyes as they met hers, hypnotized her. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't think or move… or turn away. Suddenly she forgot where they were or what was happening around them. For her there was nothing else in the world just him, standing across the room looking at her with bright, surprised eyes.

xxxxx

Darien could almost say he was having fun as he threw yet another man over the couch. He had felt the anger and frustration coming from his pack members when they had realized that the majority of the enemy's force was attacking him. But he was an Alpha for a reason. He disarmed one of the men and then tossed another through the window with a loud crash breaking the glass with the body. Someone managed to punch him on the side but he easily ignored the pain. He grabbed the attacker around the neck and lifted him up. Using his body as a shield to block the fourth man's attack he threw away both men. They landed on a nearby table breaking it into pieces. As his attackers gathered themselves he quickly checked on his pack. Kunzite just finished off with his last attacker. Nephrite and Andrew kept everything under control as they all but played with their opponents and Tom was grinning cockily at the bloody man across him. Relaxed that his pack was controlling the fight, he turned back to focus on the two men coming against him again when a frantic cry caught his attention.

The voice was familiar and he recognized it immediately. It was the female who had called him earlier. It had affected him through the phone the first time he had heard her but it was nothing comprehending how it made him feel now. He turned the way the voice came from and his look collided with crystal blue ones. The world stopped exiting and he saw nothing else, heard nothing else but her.

The harsh pain on his shoulder shook him back into the reality in the next moment. A female wolf clung from his shoulder, her jaw holding on strong, her fang sank into his flesh. Kunzite and Nephrite let out a loud, angry growl and jumped his way but he was faster. Taking a hold on the female wolf he tore her away, ignoring the pieces of flesh coming with her fangs, and tossed her away. Blood ran down his arms as a mouthful of flesh now missed from his upper shoulder.

"Traitor!" He heard Jacob's voice as he turned back to the blonde woman. "Kill her!" Jacob shouted nodding toward the female.

Darien's wolf roared with such anger he could hear it echoing not just in his mind but all around him in the room. The change took place within seconds as his body seemed to ripple and his bones reformed themselves. Letting out another, very deadly growl he ran towards the female but he was too far away and his way was blocked by two other wolves. It took him less than a second to understand. The enemy had time to change as well.

 _Protect the female!_ He shouted into the minds of his wolves and they froze confused. _Now!_ He was pissed. Every delay could cause her death.

He fought his way toward her but wolves kept jumping his way as if sensing his aim and doing everything to prevent him from reaching her.

xxxxx

Serena had had no idea what to do. She had winced and cried out as Tanja's fang had sunk into Denvis' shoulder. And now panic roared through her body. Jacob wanted her dead. She was going to be dead. This was it. Her life was over. Gritting her teeth she narrowed her eyes. She wasn't going to go down without a decent fighting though. She was a submissive but it didn't mean she couldn't fight. Preparing herself to change into her wolf form she took a deep breath, which rushed out of her lungs with a sudden pain in the next moment. Someone had knocked her with full force aside. She hit her head hard on the floor. She didn't even try to sit up as she felt the world going blurry around her. She was concussed, she knew it. Probably several of her ribs had also broken from the impact.

Taking a few careful breaths she blinked a few times depressing nausea and she finally managed to glance up. Only to see Pete running her way. Concussed or not she had to move if she wanted to live so she pushed herself up and winced in pain. She had to move but if her broken ribs pierced her lungs she would be just as dead. Realizing her chance of surviving this was running low she watched with wide eyes as Pete raced her way. Then… there was no Pete. A wolf with pure white fur stood in front of her. His fangs were dripping with blood. Pete's blood. Pete, who lay unconscious several feet from her on the floor.

"Are you all right?" She blinked to focus and saw a brown haired man crouching next to her. The man from Denvis' Pack. "Are you all right?" The man asked again forcefully. He reached out, probably to shake her shoulder and get out some kind of answer from her but he seemed to change his mind in the last minute and dropped his hands.

She was not all right to be honest, but she would live. Probably. So she nodded. Turning to the left her eyes widened again. "Jacob." She whispered hoping the guy and the white wolf would understand her meaning. She was not sure she could from more words. Her side was burning with pain.

Man and wolf turned at the same time toward their Alpha and hissed. Just as Denvis disarmed - or did he kill? - the last of the wolf, attacking him, Jacob in his wolf form stopped in front of him and the room went into silence.

"The fucking bastard." The brown haired man, still couching next to her, hissed.

There was a heavy silent around them. Most of the wolves were laying unconscious around the floor. The others, all badly injured, laid still, watching the final fight. The fight between Alphas. None was allowed to interrupt a fight between Alphas, and none did. Ever.

The two males circled each other. They hissed, growled and snapped towards each other every now and then trying to identify each other's strengths and weaknesses. Nothing else happened for a few more minutes but then, without warning the fight started.

Serena tensed immediately and her heart stopped beating every time Jacob managed to bit down on the black fur; every time Jacob's claws met the flesh of the other Alpha. But it was soon clear that Denvis had the fight under control. He made bigger injuries. He was faster. He could outthink Jacob.

The clear dominance soothed Serena's nerves and slowly the tension left her body. It was going to be all right. Denvis was going to win this, no question.

Suddenly a movement caught her attention at the side line. Mary… Mary was in her wolf form and slowly, carefully so that none noticed, walked up at the back of Denvis.

"No." Serena murmured but her voice was too weak for anyone to hear and she knew that none would think to watch out for Mary. If two Alphas were fighting none was allowed to interrupt. It was law, but this pack broke so many already and she knew Mary was going to attack, especially since it was obvious it was not going to be her mate winning this. Serena had to do something!

Gathering the energy, she was sure she didn't have, she pulled herself up and adrenalin kicked in. The pain faded away and in the next second she was running full speed toward Mary. Somewhere deep inside, she knew she was going to die. Taking into consideration how much pain she had been in just moments before and how light she felt herself now, it couldn't mean anything good. This was surly the moment before death when pain went away and everything was all right. At least she was going to use this moment for something good. She would reach Mary before she could attack Denvis. How odd she had no idea what his real name was. She was going to die with referring at this amazing male as the Denvis. Mary was ready to jump at the back of him when her body collided with her. Her human body, her badly injured body with the strong body of a werewolf. Fangs sank into her arm immediately and she lost conscious.

xxxx

She didn't know how long she had been blacked out. She could feel her blood oozing out of her. Her body lay broken and even though her eyes were open she couldn't see anything. Everything was a white blur.

"-all right." She heard. But she had no idea who was talking or what it meant to say. Was it a female or a male voice? Someone she knew? Her mind was blank and she couldn't think.

"Hey… look at me." The voice demanded and she tried to move her head. Now there was a fraction of the world she could make out if she tried really hard. For example that the floor was colored scarlet with blood. Hers? She could also see Mary's dead body. Yes dead, not unconscious. She was in her wolf form, her chest open, her heart missing.

"Come on little one. Look at me." The voice came again. How very annoying.

Very slowly she turned and saw the brown haired man from before. He was kneeling in front of her. Then a deep, deep growl filled her ear. It should have terrified her, it was promising death, but it was somehow… calming. Strange. She blacked out again.

xxxxx

The next thing she came aware of was the most delicious smell she had ever felt, filling her nose. It was like a drug. Fresh with a hint of earth and dark chocolate. This heavenly smell was also stained with blood, taking away some of its alluring effect. Something warm wrapped around her body and the floor was moving. No… someone was carrying her. Gently and firmly. It felt amazingly good. Warm and protected. She liked it.

"-her conscious again." She heard a muffled voice.

"We need to get her to a doctor." A husky voice. The warmth around her trembled. The drug like smell's owner was carrying her. The worry in his voice touched her soul.

"Serena!" A new voice. A familiar voice. The man carrying her tensed as a dangerously low growl burst out from his chest.

"Don't hurt him." Serena whispered. The new voice's owner was Bran. She tried very hard to blink her eyes open and focus but she couldn't. The arms around her body tightened.

"Are you all right?" The deep voice asked and Serena forced herself to open her eyes again. She finally managed to focus on the face leaning over her. The Alpha of Denvis pack. His eyes were flashing with anger and worry. They were beautiful eyes.

"Bran…. Submissive." She winced. Speaking hurt like hell.

"We got to move her Darien. She needs a doctor. Now." Someone said in a very gently voice. Was there a scared animal around? That was the time people usually used those kind of tone.

Serena's sight blurred again and the voices seemed to go further away. He had a name. Serena smiled inwardly. He had a powerful name.

"Darien…" She murmured. The warmth surrounding her got more intensive.

"Yes. You are going to be fine. Don't you dare dying on me." His voice was husky and somewhere far far away, still she could feel his breath tickling her ear. She smiled. A true Alpha. He was ordering her around even when she was dying. That was her last thought before everything went black.

 **So what is going to happen next? I loved this part of the story so much!**

 **sabina21: here you go!**

 **Guests: Thank you both!**

 **gabicg1: I am happy and hope I can keep your attention!**

 **SerenityMorrison: Well here you go they finally met. Probably though not under the best of circumstances ;)**

 **Seranoa: I hope you liked this chapter as well!**

 **Magic713: Question is who is more surprised about it, they pack or him (:**

 **Rissa129: Here you go!**

 **boston: Hi! I really promise to finish every single story I started! The thing with You are Mine is that I started to rewrite it a bit so I have to finish that first before I can update**

 **chaoticwisdom: I hope you liked what happened!**

 **tryntee13: Thank you so much! I try to make them have their own personality but yeah I am still a newbie writer ;)**

 **OrientalDanceGirl: Thanks a lot!**

 **PadfootCc: Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Good Weekend everyone! I am really really thankful to all of you who are reading this story and is leaving feedback! I really appreciate it and it keeps me motivated! I hope you are going to enjoy this chapter as well!**

 **Chapter 4**

He was tense. Every muscle in his body felt tight and strained, his jaw locked, his mind in turmoil. His wolf was pressing so hard to the surface; Darien couldn't help the growling and hissing bursting out of his throat every now and then. The soft body in his arms was too limp. Her sweet, alluring scent was tainted by blood. By her own blood. His wolf roared in anger and desperation and he clenched his teeth so hard he could feel the pulse at the base of his jaw start to thump. He was a mess of nerves…

"Darien…"

He recognized Andrew's voice and sensed his anxiety but he just fucking didn't care at the moment.

"We need a doctor." He said completely ignoring everyone around him and shifting her weight in his arms carefully. She was so thin and light and fragile. Why was she so light? Had she been not eating right? Anger mixed into the already messed up heap of emotions. He had never in his life been so confused and uncertain about what to do before. He was one of the most dominant Alphas for God's sake! That meant he knew what he was doing, always!

"There is a doctor in the city. It is not far away from here. She is a human but she is usually the one attending the pack when someone gets injured." The new male, the submissive, Bran, said quietly and winced as Darien turned to glare at him. His eyes were wolf's eyes - Darien knew it without needing to see it. When he was this stressed and upset, this close to change, his eyes usually turned to wolf's eyes.

"We need Zoisite." He hissed but he was not moving. He and his wolf were equally uncertain what to do.

"Darien…" Andrew cleared his throat again but gulped nervously as Darien growled at him. It was never a good idea to argue with a pissed off, off-centered Alpha so he quickly glanced away in submission.

"Darien, she won't last until Zoisite gets here. It would take at least two hours." Kunzite said carefully. His tone was soft and his body relaxed, inoffensive in every possible way.

Darien breathed through his nose in an attempt to calm himself and clear his mind so he could focus on the task at hand. Everyone around him glanced anywhere but at him as they formed a half circle around him. They were a confused bunch of wolves. No wonder, when their Alpha was standing there unable to make a fucking decision, too worried to move. How pathetic… He needed to get a grip.

Taking several deep breaths he tried to focus. They needed to take her to the doctor and fast. He knew that but he felt reluctant to bring her to someone he didn't know. Then again, he didn't really want to have Zoisite around her either. His wolf growled in agreement. No male around her when she was weak and injured. Not even Zoisite whom he trusted with his life…. But not with her life as it seemed.

"Where is this doctor?" Darien turned to the submissive male from her pack… He gritted his teeth. Ex-pack. Now that sounded much better.

"This way." Bran said quietly and took a tentative step forward to show the way.

"She is going to be all right." He said looking at Serena's limp body from the corner of his eyes.

Darien growled dangerously and possessively, pulling Serena further away from him. Wisely, Bran took the hint and put a few feet between himself and Darien, careful not to anger the very dominant, very dangerous Alpha.

 **xxxx**

Darien's nose scrunched up as he stepped into a closed up examination room. The room was middle-sized with light-green walls and with a huge bed - clearly used for examination -, in the middle of it. There was a middle sized table next to the bed, full with doctor's equipment. They all looked sharp and dangerous offending his wolf. But those were needed to heal her and that made him stay in the room even though his first thought was escaping. Taking his mind off those needles he looked around the room. There was a cupboard on either side of the walls. Darien scrunched up his nose again. The air was filled with antibiotics and similar medicines. He hated it…

"Lay her down on the bed please."

The gently, female voice was soft and not autocratic at all. Darien now focused on her. The middle aged woman was tall with short, brown hair and keen eyes which were now carefully downcasted on the floor. Her shoulders were dropped and her head tilted down. Complete and total submission. It calmed his wolf further down. She clearly knew how to act with werewolves and dominant Alphas. Darien had a feeling she knew exactly what she was doing and that it made him relaxed enough to consider to stay and to let her do whatever she needed to do to heal the injured female in his arms. He knew the good doctor's act was on purpose as submissive as it was, but he also felt the woman was human and a gentle soul. Deciding it was the best to give it a go, slowly he walked up to the bed and carefully laid the petit woman with long blonde hair on the bed. He stayed where he was, right next to the bed and watched the human with cold blue eyes. One wrong move and he would be out of here with his precious she-wolf. He knew he must have looked like a cornered wild animal ready to attack in any moment. Actually, that wasn't too far away from the truth. The fact that the doctor was female and clearly a human helped him take control over his growling wolf. She means zero danger – he kept telling himself over and over.

"I am going to come closer to take a look at her." The doctor said softly, still not meeting his eyes.

Darien hesitated only for a moment before he nodded. He watched every movement the woman made like a hawk and couldn't help but respect her when she did not shiver under his not too friendly stare.

A few moments passed in complete silent. The doctor was watching the blonde female frowning every now and then while Darien narrowed his eyes on the doctor.

It was completely quiet in the room as they were the only occupants. Earlier when they had arrived Darien had ordered everyone, including Bran, to stay outside of the examination room. Too many wolves would have made him more snappy and that was something none of them needed right now.

"I am going to touch her very carefully." The doctor said daring to throw a quick glance his way. Darien tensed in response. "I need to see the wounds. She is suffering and she needs help." The woman said gently.

A muscled jumped in his jaw and he bared his teeth but finally he nodded to the doctor to go ahead. A few minutes later the doctor stared to use several equipment, always carefully explaining what she was doing and why. Darien nodded in understanding every single time, never moving away from the bed, his body incredible tense. He gulped down a dangerous growl as blood was transfused into the she-wolf's petit body. The smell of fresh blood made him restless. His mind understood it was saving her life but his body was not convinced… neither was his wolf. The doctor must have known how tiny ice she was walking on because all her movements were careful, slow and gentle.

Thirty agonizing minutes later the doctor finally sighed in relief.

"She is very weak. One rib is broken two other are cracked and bruised. She lost a lot of blood and she has a fracture to her skull but she will survive. Thanks to her werewolf genetic s her bones will heal in two days. Tomorrow she will still be uncomfortable but she will be able to move around but she needs to be careful. Now I am more worried about the nasty bite on her arm. Not because of the bite itself but because the fangs sank as deep that they damaged some nerves and made a hole into the bone. That will take some time to heal." The doctor summarized as she cleaned the equipment and put them systematically away.

"But she will be fine." Darien said rather then asked. There was no other option anyway. He wouldn't accept anything else.

"She will feel extremely dizzy and might have some lingering pain for a few days. She got it pretty bad. Without the blood…" The doctor trailed off before she shook her head. "She will live yes. But she needs to rest at least 24 hours. And even after that, she will need to take it easy."

Darien nodded in satisfaction as he glanced down at the female again. She was going to take it easy all right, he was going to make sure of it. Her eyes were still closed and she did not move an inch but she looked less pale and the fact that no blood was oozing from her small body helped him relax some more.

"The house next to mine is an inn. You can move her there for the rest of the night and the better part of the next day. She won't wake up for a while." The doctor said.

"Thank you." Darien nodded throwing a glance at the woman truly seeing her for the first time without the agonizing anger and fear he had felt for the past hour. "You seem to know a lot about us." He said tilting his head the slightest bit, examining the woman not with distress but interest this time.

"Yes I do." Her voice gave nothing away but Darien's keen eyes did not miss the small smile on her lips.

"It seems very odd that a pack would take on a doctor who is actually not a werewolf." Darien crossed his arms in front of his chest this time his eyes never leaving the woman as she moved around the room. He detected the slightest discomfort in her form immediately.

"Murdoks Pack was run… differently." She said quietly.

True enough but Darien was no fool. "That is not it." He said simply.

The woman sighed as she put away the last of the tubes she had used before. Her shoulders dropped in defeat but she stayed with her back to him. "I knew the moment I saw you I was not supposed to let you in. You aren't like Jacob. There was too much intelligent behind your eyes even when they were filled with nothing else but worry and fear for your mate." She said.

Mate. His wolf purred at the thought and Darien glanced down at the female sleeping peacefully for a moment before he turned his attention back to the doctor.

"I knew that the moment she was okay, you will just start to pay attention." she continued then she turned around to face him. She was standing in front of one of the cupboards while he stood still right next to the bed. "By the way, you should mark her as soon as possible or your wolf will drive you crazy over this. You are too dominant." She added nodding towards the sleeping female.

"You keep yourself away from my business and my mate." Darien growled, his lips curling back to show his fangs.

The woman smiled a sad smile. "She is petit. What is her name?"

Darien frowned for a moment in hesitation. He just realized he had no idea what her name was. It hadn't mattered before but now he wanted to know. He wanted to know everything about her.

"Ah. Now I understand why she is not marked yet. You two just met right? True mate's bonding is exceptional and can happen very fast." The doctor said.

"You can keep your comments about my mate and start to talk Doctor Mizuno. You know a lot about werewolves. You should know you are not leaving this room until I know what you have to do with us."

Doctor Mizuno took a glance at her name tag neatly clipped to her white coat. He must have got is from there.

"You are wondering how I managed **not** get killed by an enraged dominant Alpha going crazy about her mate's safety? How I managed to handle you?" She asked with a soft smile and a raised eyebrow.

"None can _handle_ me Doctor. And you are not on the right path right now with the _not getting killed_ mission." Darien said his voice deep and dangerous. "I am not patient."

"My husband was a werewolf." She said surprising him with her blunt answer. "I know… A mating between a werewolf and human is rare. I know I was not his true mate, that could have only been another werewolf but one can never know if he or she would be those lucky ones who can find that special other half ever in their lives. My mate… he gave up on finding his true mate. We fall in love and he truly chose me as his mate." She said with a sad smile earning Darien's respect yet again. This woman seemed to truly love her husband.

"What happened with him?" He asked paying extra attention his voice was kept calm and gentle.

"He passed away. I don't want to talk about it." She said firmly. Darien nodded in response. He could respect that.

"He was a submissive wolf. He used to be part of the Murdoks Pack. When we met and fall in love, in exchange of a lone wolf status without a pack for him, I agreed to be the pack doctor. You know, he wanted to get away from Jacob and he gave us a chance in exchange for my support." She said. "It was a perfect deal for everyone. My mate got rid of the pack he hated without being hunted for it and they have got a doctor."

"How did he survive without a pack?" Darien asked tilting his head again. It was extremely difficult to be a lone wolf without a pack. His kind craved the nearness of the pack mates. He didn't consider himself a feely-touchy person but still he could never imagine to be without his pack. He needed the closeness of the others.

"We were his pack." Doctor Mizuno smiled gently.

"We?" Darien raised an eyebrow in suspect.

"I have a daughter."

Darien frowned again. How come a male, even though submissive, could live with the knowledge that his mate had a child with someone else? Something was strange here but his focus suddenly shifted completely from the doctor to his mate as she let out a quiet moan.

"It is all right. She is healing and it is not completely painless." Doctor Mizuno said quickly. "But I would suggest taking her to the inn and into a comfortable bed."

Darien was already taking the female into his arms by the time the good doctor finished her sentence.

 **Well I didn't plan to stop here but I decided to do so as I think this part of the story deserved its own chapter. Now the next one will be about Serena waking up! What will be like the first conversation between her and Darien?**

 **sabina21: I think this chapter answered all your questions! (:**

 **gabicg1: I am really happy you enjoyed it!**

 **raye85: Well if the pack will be welcoming towards Bran and Serena, if they can fit in, is a question for the future (: Why none touched Serena was not because of Darien's warning as in words but rather that they saw how he reacted in general.**

 **chaoticwisdom: Yay for Doctor Mizuno for saving Serena! (:**

 **seranoa: Well I was enjoying writing the actions in the last chapter. As I was trying my best to describe what Darien was feeling right after the battle in this chapter!**

 **OrientalDanceGirl: Yes well about Barn, we will see his story. The girls might show up rather sooner than later ;)**

 **tryntee13: Thank you for leaving reviews! (:**

 **Rock85: Oh thank you a lot! I am happy their relationship is already picking your attention! That is exactly what I wanted... without them really interacting up until now! Well in this fanfiction mating is important and is not done easily. If Darien and/or Serena had any relationships before? That we will see. But mating is something much much stronger and more serious thing.**

 **misshaa: There you go!**

 **Serenity312: Thank you! I hope you are going to like it!**

 **Sunny: Well we made a bit of time jump here. But Serena will be interested to know what happened after she passed out so someone will have to fill in those details! ;)**

 **Maz: Well when it happened and when he realized might have been not at the exact same time!**

 **Guest: Thank you so much! I am really happy if that is how it seems! I really try to improve! IT means not just the plot but the depths of the characters! Of course my main focus is with Darien and Serena.**

 **Guest: THANK YOU! You have no idea how much your review meant to me! Plot and the depth of characters are exactly what I am trying to get better with! Darien is a true Alpha in this story who of course loses focus sometimes, just like in this chapter. It is a challenge to keep him a strong leader but still a human with faults. Creating Serena's character is also very difficult. She is a submissive wolf so she has to act as one but submissive does not mean weak minded... I hope I can pass the challenge I made for myself with this story. It definitely deserves to be written well!**

 **Latebuttruefan: Thank you for giving it a go! I hope you won1t get disappointed!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Another chapter is ready guys! I would like to thank you all for the wonderful reviews! They really make me happy and keep me inspirited!**

 **Chapter 5**

Everything was peaceful and serene. White nothingness surrounded her and she felt like floating. The light wasn't too bright and it wasn't too dark either. She felt… nothing. Serena couldn't think of anything. Every thoughts slipped away before she could grab on them and she felt disoriented.

At first she didn't care but soon her brain started to work and tried to make sense to this confusing surrounding and she frowned. She felt a faint pain in her chest. Actually with every breath she took, there was a pain coming from her side. And ouch, her left arm hurt like hell. Faintly she started to realize she was most likely still half-asleep and her senses were coming back very slowly. Her eyes were still closed that is why she saw nothing, but her body started to wake up.

Now that she knew that, she tried to force herself to wake up faster. A nagging feeling kept telling her something was not all right. But her eyes did not open. She tried to listen, to hear something but there was only a huge silence around her. Was she alone somewhere? That made her uneasy and adrenaline kicked in.

Her eyes popped open but she still couldn't focus; everything was very blurry. The same time her eyes opened, she realized she was laying on a soft bed. A strange bed. It smelled odd. It smelled like washing powder. She must have been in a hotel or something similar. She still couldn't hear anything which made no sense as she was pretty sure her hearing was just fine. Sudden panic filled her body and it made her blink rapidly trying to clear her vision. In an attempt to focus she took a deep breath then froze.

A masculine scent, earth and dark chocolate filled her nose and her head snapped to the left immediately. Her eyes focused on a male who was leaning against a closed door which was right across the bed.

"Ouch." That was not exactly what she wanted to say but she couldn't help the whimper leaving her lips. Whatever happened with her, such simple movement as turning her head to the left, made her head ache with a sharp pain. She automatically lifted her hand to press it against her throbbing temple and… she took in another painful breath. What the hell? Her left arm was on a fire. The said fire bit into her flesh, bone and nerves.

"Try not to move."

The deep, deep voice echoed in her mind and soothed her nerves. Her wolf – even though she was in pain which automatically meant she should be aggressive and feel threatened– purred in response. Wow. That was unexpected and surprising.

Glancing at the male again, she realized he had taken a step toward the bed but he did not come any closer. Actually he seemed to be in pain as he forced himself to stay where he was. His fists were shaking at his sides and his body was unnaturally still.

"You have a broken rib and several cracked and bruised ones. You also have a fracture to your skull and your left arm is infected. It will take some time until you heal completely." He explained, his voice was soft and even as he spoke.

Okay, well that explained why she felt like shit. She wanted to test just how bad her injuries really were as she wasn't hundred percent sure if he was overreacting or not, but for that she needed a bit more energy than what she had currently. For now she laid still examining the male standing a few feet from her. Darien Denvis. He was as handsome as she remembered him to be. Tall and dark and dangerous. He was everything what a powerful Alpha was supposed to be and the way he had been fighting... Her eyes widened as memories came flooding into her mind.

"Jacob…" She trailed off not really sure what she wanted to ask.

"He is dead." He finished for her. "As is everyone else in Mardoks Pack."

"But Bran-" she started but couldn't finish her question this time either.

"He lives." Darien said but his eyes filled with sudden anger as his lips curled back to show his fangs and gums. His voice was breaking into a snarl.

Uh, yeah. This was not the topic anyone would want to talk about with a possessive, dominant Alpha who was looking at said someone with desire in his eyes. Serena turned her gaze from his mesmerizing one with a faint blush on her cheeks. The air was too heavy around them and it was difficult to breath. She felt too hot and ached with desire in places she really should not at that moment, taking into consideration she was barely alive. Lust was the last thing she was supposed to feel in this kind of situation. She licked her dry lips trying to gather herself when a low growl made her turn toward the very dangerous Alpha again. He stood still where he had been standing, one step away from the door but his body was trembling with a need to come closer. It was really impressing he was this much in control of his body and needs. Serena and her wolf were both admiring his strengths.

"You know what this is, don't you?" He said in his low, sexy voice, his eyes glued to her lips and even in the half-darkness she could see his eyes firing up with desire.

"I am a submissive." Serena said instead of answering his question. She really didn't need to ask what he meant. She was not dumb and it would only imply she was thinking he was stupid if she would pretend she didn't know what he was talking about.

"You are my mate." Darien said now staring right into her eyes daring her to deny it. Well duh, there was no point in doing so. She knew with all her fibers he was her true mate just as well as he knew it. Their wolves also recognized each other and drove them now to mark and claim each other. Considering how dominant he was she was respecting him more and more with every passing second for not acting on his urges. For dominant males like him, the need to claim was always worse but here he was actually starting a conversation.

"You are an Alpha." Serena said closing her eyes to distance herself from his presence. Maybe if she was not seeing him she could get some kind of control over herself. At least one of them should be thinking clear and seeing how he was leading this conversation she was pretty sure he was not the one seeing reason so it had to be her following logic.

"Yes I am. And I am also your mate." He said but his voice was harsh and demanding. It started to piss him off that she had not acknowledged him yet.

"And you are Denvis. For God's sake…" Serena laughed out in distress. Could it have been worse? No, not really. "Look, maybe if you walk away now we can still come over this. If we do not claim each other, we can still try to…. forget about this." She murmured then trembled as a loud, aggressive growl burst out from the Alpha.

"You can't be seriously suggesting that. I could never walk away from you and leave you alone." He said offended about the whole idea.

"I know it would be hard. I said maybe we could try." Serena said sighing daring a glance his way.

"And why the hell would I do that?" Darien asked crossing his arms in front of his chest more to hold himself in place than for anything else.

"I am submissive. Not an Alpha female material at all." Serena said almost rolling her eyes. It was obviously not going to work. She could not be what he or his pack needed. She had to protect herself and him as well so she had to somehow let him walk away from her life. She flinched at the idea and her wolf growled more than upset about the whole idea. All she wanted to do was rubbing against her mate. Serena gritted her teeth, she would be hurting like hell probably never recovering from finding and losing her mate but this was obviously the best option.

"My wolf really does not appreciate anyone talking about you like this. Not even you." Darien said. "Just to be on the same page, I don't give a shit about you being submissive or not."

"But you should." She whispered. Her answer was a snort before everything turned into a deadly silent in the room.

"The thought of anyone suggesting I could leave my true mate is pissing me off so much I could tear apart something!" Serena winced as she heard his anger filled voice. Of course she was expecting that kind of reaction. No dominant male took it easily if someone doubted their sincerity towards their mates.

"I didn't mean to offend you." She offered. She just wanted what was best for him… and that could not be a submissive wolf as a mate.

"I know. But claimed or not, you are mine and none and nothing can keep me from you. I could never fight these feelings even if I wanted to. But let me assure you the last thing I want to do is fighting them. I need to be near you, I need to know you are all right. I need you in my life. And that is exactly what you want as well. Don't tell me it is not true, don't try to lie to me."

Serena knew what he was talking about. True mates were something special. The connection between them, the possession, love and desire, the feeling of being right… It could only happen with one person, with her true mate. The one who was made for her... Some mates, after claiming each other, could not even overlive if their mate died.

Serena shook her head trying to see logic again instead of feelings and needs but then she hissed as pain shoot through her head again.

"I would really like it if you would not move around while you are injured." The forced calm with which he hissed out the words made Serena look at him again. "You are in pain and that makes me want to be at your side. If, however, I take one more step towards you, your smell is going to hit me with full force and now that my mind is not blanked with fear for your safety, you know I won't be able to resist the pull." He said his eyes never leaving hers.

"Oh." Serena murmured blushing. No matter how hard she tried to reason with her feelings and him as well no matter how she knew that they should try to separate until it was not too late, she wanted actually nothing more than him coming closer. Damn with mating urges.

They stared at each other unmoving and frozen for a few seconds while the air charged with electricity until it was almost unbearable. Serena gulped nervously as she felt her body answering to his call. She knew the exact moment he smelled her arousal in the air. His eyes turned wolf and with a purr he took a step closer and she forgot why it was a bad idea to be near him at the first place.

She watched him unable to tear her eyes from his form as he slowly and carefully came closer and closer to her bed. Her heart beat in her throat and she could feel the pulse in her temples without touching them. Her eyes were bright with anticipation and need. She wanted him to be closer to her, wanted him to touch her, she wanted to feel her mate.

Her senses became heightened with every passing moment. She saw as his nose flattened and his nostrils widened to capture the full essence of her scent and his eyes turned darker and darker. Her body also reacted intensely to his nearness. His arousing smell got more and more dominant in the air and everything else stopped existing but him. She could only see him.

By the time he reached the bed she managed to push herself into a sitting position, her eyes never leaving his. She felt no pain even though some hidden part of her mind wondered where all the agonizing ache disappeared to, she could not focus long enough on that thought.

He stopped right next to the bed where she was sitting. His eyes were locked with hers the whole time and from this close, she could hear his faint growling. It was nothing aggressive, it was anything but aggressive actually. It took her breath away and she pressed her legs together under the blanket.

Her lips opened in need as his eyes left hers and zeroed on the junction of her neck. He slowly leaned forward, his nose trailing down her neck and as he took a deep breath Serena let out a soft moan.

The sweet scent, fresh water with a hint of vanilla filled his whole body. His wolf purred in ecstasy and his body tensed with need. _Mate._ That was all he could think about. _Mark her, claim her!_ The urges were driving him crazy and he knew he was fighting a lost battle for control.

In agony he ran his nose up and down her neck, licking with his tongue and running his fangs along the sensitive skin. He didn't want to scare her, he wanted her to want him.

In the next moment small arms wrapped around his neck and soft fingers ran into his hair. Her arousal was clear in the air and Darien couldn't take the temptation anymore. With a swift, possessive movement he bit down hard on her neck.

She gapes out in desire, her fingers curling into the back of his shirt as her claws tear through the material and left a mark on his back.

"Yes, mark me, Darling. Draw blood so everyone can see I am yours." He breathed against her skin before he sucked gently on the wound.

Serena whimpered against him running her claws down his back again.

"That is it." He purred satisfied. Leaving the bite mark alone he kissed up the length of her neck and captured her lips into a fiery kiss. The mark on her neck was no claiming mark, he didn't want to push too far too fast but it was a mark non the less. Everyone would see and know she was taken. Satisfied he groaned into the kiss as her arms wrapped around his neck and he leaned her back down on the bed.

He leaned back the slightest bit to stare down at her swollen lips and half-closed, desire filled eyes before with a growl he captured her mouth again. He ran his hand down her body, over her beast and stomach earning a moan as she lifted her hips to grind her body against his. Only when his fingers caressed her stomach and rested below her breast did he froze.

Her rib cage was swollen. She was hurt, damn it!

The thought of her in pain shook him from his desire filled mind and he abruptly broke the contact between them. He only saw desire and lust in her eyes as they opened to stare at him but he knew it was only the mating urges overwhelming every other feelings. Including pain.

"You are in pain." His voice so deep and full with promises it only intensified her desire.

"I can't hurt you." Darien hissed through his teeth as she grinded against him again.

"I am fine." Serena moaned. "No pain."

"No you are not fine." Darien's whole body shook with unsatisfied passion as he grabbed her arms and slowly unwrapped them from around his neck.

Serena opened her eyes to argue but the small distance he created between their bodies was enough to make her senses wake up from their trance and with that a pain she had never felt before took over her body. A whimper, full with agony and nothing to do with passion burst from her lips.

Darien felt panic taking the place of desire.

"It is okay Darling. Lay still." He tried to sooth both her and himself but the fact she was moaning and softly crying with pain did not help him staying calm. Fuck, it was his fault. She was supposed to stay still and rest! What the fuck had he done?!

"Darien… my arm…" Serena whimpered with closed eyes.

He did not hesitate and tore her shirt open to look at her injured arm. The bite wound turned into an ugly purple color. "You need antibiotics." Darien hissed out.

At that moment a soft knock came from the other side of the door. "Is everything all right?"

"Get the doctor here with antibiotics, now!" Darien shouted through the door never leaving Serena's side. He had never been more thankful for the link he shared with his pack. His sudden concern and worry must have alerted Kunzite.

It took less than 20 minutes for Doctor Mizuno to arrive but it felt like eternity. She was all business like as she gave some extra antibiotics to Serena. She assured both of them that even though the fact she had not been resting as she was supposed to, and that it made the infection worse, it was controllable with the antibiotics. Serena only needed to rest and she would be feeling better by the morning.

When the doctor left, Darien made sure Serena was comfortable resting in the bed. Even though she complained about all the fuss and said she was feeling much better he refused talking with her about anything until she received some more sleep.

"We can talk in the morning." He said with a tone that didn't imply that there was any room to argue. "You are going to feel dizzy from all the medicines anyway. "

Serena wanted to argue but she already felt her eyes getting heavy and the surrounding getting foggy. Some part of her mind was aware of the fact that he was getting into the bed behind her and was wrapping his arms around her stomach but soon sleep took over her mind.

 **So, this was it for today! The first somewhat real conversation between Darien and Serena! It is of course not all to it. Let's see what will happen the next morning!**

 **OrientalDanceGirl: Well it could be ;) Soon that will be answered.**

 **sabina21: Well I hope this answered your questions!**

 **gabicg1: Soon we will get to know more about Ami!**

 **Beren: I am really happy you liked this story! I hope you enjoyed this new chapter as well!**

 **ceres vilandra: I am really happy about it!**

 **: We will get to know Ami better soon! And I loved writing about Darien in the last chapter!**

 **allsecretsaresweet: Well part of your questions are answered in this chapter and more will come next!**

 **seranoa: Well the first interaction happened but of course a real conversation is still needed between Serena and Darien!**

 **raye85: We will see more of who and what Ami is in the next chapter!**

 **DoraSan Moon: Here you go!**

 **Ilanos: I honestly love Darien's character in this story! He is very dominant of course and still his mind is fogged by the fact he found his mate. Thanks a lot for your words it really made me happy!**

 **Ruk: Yes, we will get to know more about Ami soon. The real conversation between Darien and Serena is still coming ;)**

 **Sunny: I have a high level view about how this story will be but actually the chapters are „writing themselves". (:**

 **Guest: Yes in this world werewolves are born not made. But there are some mixing between werewolves and humans.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi Everyone! Originally, this chapter was longer but I decided to make two chapters out of it as I thought this conversation between Serena and Darien was important enough to be a separated chapter. Please enjoy it!**

 **Chapter 6**

The morning came way too soon. Serena felt as if she had been asleep only for a few minutes but obviously it has been hours. Everything was too bright and loud as Serena's eyelids fluttered open. She blinked several times and it took her some moments to realize where she was. She had a strange deja vu experience. The last time she had woken up, she couldn't recognize where she had been either. In the next moment memories from the night before came rushing back with full force. Her eyes widened and her body stilled. It was exactly in this room, in this very bed, she had woken up and had had no idea where she was the last time too. She remembered she had been in pain, then she had been safe and loved and then… She had been in more pain. Slowly she tried to flex her muscles and sighed in relief when no pain like burning fire fogged her senses. Some movements were uncomfortable but the pain was dull comparing what it had felt like last night.

Slowly she pushed herself into a sitting position and looked around the room. Parts of it she recognized from last night, but the room itself was very… empty. Just as she started to wonder where her… _mate_ was - it was still odd to say it –, a strange panic started to raise in the pit of her stomach. How very stupid and not logical at all! She had known him for about 8 hours out of which she had spent with sleeping and in pain about 7 hours. And still she was feeling uneasy, nervous and afraid, now that he was not around… Maybe he had left? The door leading to a bathroom opened to reveal a half-dressed Darien and her panic decreased immediately.

He had obviously had a shower. He smelled like soap and shampoo, his hair was wet. He was wearing a dark blue jean but his chest was bare to her eyes. He was... magnificent. Really. He had just the right amount of muscles in the right places. He radiated strength and self-confident which called out to her with such a force she had to gulp back a shiver.

He stopped for a moment when he saw her sitting on the bed. He held a towel in his hand with which he had been drying his wet hair. He stared at her for a long moment before slowly he continued to dry his hair. "Are you feeling better?" He asked. His voice was smooth and conversational, his body totally at easy.

Serena nodded without a word even though she had the feeling he knew she was much better or he wouldn't be standing so relaxed in the door. "There are some dull pain lingering but I feel much better." She said to break the silence between them. She turned her eyes away from him as she muttered a quiet. "Thanks."

She put an extra effort into not looking at him but that didn't mean she was not aware of him. She was _very much_ aware of his presence. She listened carefully as he went still for a second before strong, confident footsteps came closer to the bed. She felt as the mattress sunk in with his weight as he sat down right next to her.

"You don't need to thank me anything." He whispered as he placed his finger under her chin and lifted her head to look into her eyes.

Serena fought down a blush she was sure, was about to spread over her face and nodded. Darien tilted his head in a somewhat wolf-like gesture. His face was inches away from hers. "You are nervous." He stated.

Serena fought an urge to roll her eyes this time. "You are a way too dominant Alpha. Of course I am nervous." She murmured avoiding his eyes. His grip got stronger on her chin, not so much that it would hurt her but strong enough to make her glance back up at him again. His thumb ran over her button lip as his eyes turned into a stormy blue color. He was focusing on her and her alone which made her both nervous and…. happy?!

"I am your mate." He said suddenly, matter of factly. Like it was the ultimate answer to everything. Looking at him, Serena realized he honestly believed it was.

"That doesn't change the fact you are so dominant my wolf wants to tuck her tail between her legs and whimper in submission." Serena argued.

"No she doesn't." Darien said completely calm even allowing a small smile to creep to his lips. "She recognizes me as her mate." He added easily.

Serena hated the fact he was right so she scowled at him. "Yes but under any other circumstances she would do that. I would do that. Which makes this whole thing even more confusing."

"You are submissive but you are not afraid of me. Even though I am a very dominant male. Because deep down you know I could never ever hurt you."

He was right.

Darien watched her for a while. This petite woman who pulled him to her like none else in the world would be able to. He and his wolf were completely at easy. It was somewhat a new feeling. He never really was at easy. As an Alpha, he had too many responsibilities to be ever relaxed. Well, having a mate changed things. His thumb stroked her bottom lip almost absentmindedly. "Your lips are so soft." He murmured.

Serena stared at him with wide eyes. "How come you are not concerned at all?" She asked pulling her chin from his hold. When he lifted his eyebrow in question Serena rolled her eyes. "You are the Alpha of the Denvis Pack. I am submissive-" She started.

"You are my mate." Darien frowned back at her.

"Yes, we all heard that before." Serena sighed in exasperation. "I can't be an Alpha female. I am a submissive!" She almost shouted.

"You don't seem that submissive to me at the moment." Darien grinned at her not offended at all about her snap.

Serena stopped for a second. That was true. She had never in her life acted like this. Even the thought of arguing like this with a dominant wolf… with an ALPHA, made her shiver. Not talking about the surprising fact that Darien was taking her arguing with him so easily. Dominant wolf did not like to be argued with, seeing only challenge in it. But he seemed to enjoy himself.

"See, no need to worry darling. Submissive doesn't mean weak." He said, interrupting her thoughts as he leaned forward and placed a gently kiss on her lips before he stood up.

"The dominant females in the pack will throw some dominant waves at me and my submissive wolf will submit! That is not what an Alpha female does." Serena frowned at him as he took a few steps toward the door. Why couldn't he see it?

"They won't dare to do that." Darien said with a smug smile.

"I… That is not how this is supposed to work Darien." Serena folded her arms across her chest. "The pack needs to accept the Alpha female as a more dominant one. Someone they can trust and follow and don't want to challenge. Because of her Alpha status and not because she happens to be the mate of their Alpha."

Darien threw a glance at her as if she was a child arguing about having another candy or not. "They won't challenge you." He said. His voice was smooth and easy but Serena saw how his muscles tensed the slightest bit.

"No, they won't… not when you are around to throw a fuss about it." Serena said suddenly feeling very tired. He did not see the point. Or didn't want to.

"I am not throwing a fuss. I never do." Darien raised both his eyebrows in surprise. Never ever dared anyone to tell him anything that would hint at the fact he would be childish. This was something new again.

"Yes you are. You are angry at the thought of someone challenging your mate. I just raised the topic and you already tensed up ready to protect me. Which is fine. But an Alpha female should be able to fight her own fights. To prove she is worth of the position of the Alpha female." He kept staring at her like she was a child when he was the one acting like one. Stubborn, not wanting to see the truth only because it would be inconvenient.

"It is my responsibility to protect you." He said folding his arms in front of his chest as well.

"Argh. You just don't want to see the truth Darien! They won't dare to challenge me because… because of exactly what you do now. But the moment you are not there… the more dominant females will do that. And I will end up on my ass before the fight even would begin, because of their dominant waves!"

"You can just protect yourself fine." He grinned at her. It was a sight which made her heart skip a beat but it also pissed her off. He was deliberately not taking this seriously.

"You are not listening. I can't help but be open with you and I argue with you only because my wolf knows you won't hurt me. Because I know it. But it won't be the case with the others." She took a deep breath closing her eyes. "Anyway, these are just urges between us, Darien. This is not how this should work." She said. "We are supposed to get to know each other."

"We will." Darien said with a smile. He stepped back to the bed, leaned down to place a kiss on her lips. It was supposed to be a small, sweet kiss but the arguing and stress took hold of them both. The moment their lips met, flames leapt between them. He growled into the kiss, the animalistic, primal sound sending shivers racing down her back and she purred in response. All too soon he pulled away. His eyes were blue fire alive with desire and happiness.

"We will get to know each other on the way home." He said as he stood up and walked to the door.

"Home? Who said I will go with you?" Serena asked gaping at his back. She was confused, her feelings a mix of desire, disbelieve, anger, happiness… He was someone who called out to her in a level none else ever did but Gods was he arrogant. She had never had anything to do with such a dominant alpha before. She had no experience how to handle someone who was not even part of her pack. She really needed some getting used to if she wanted to survive him.

"Serena, you are coming with me. We both know that. Now stop worrying, it makes me uneasy and I don't like to be uneasy. I tend to be hard to handle when I am. Now I will go grab some breakfast for us. Doctor Mizuno is coming over to check on you before we are leaving. She is allowed to enter the room, none else is, so do not worry." Darien said.

Serena stared at him gaping. Was he ordering her around? Really? She was not part of his pack! Well, not yet anyway. And even if she would be in the future… IF and not when… well she was his mate as well. Not someone he could order around. He definitely had to get used to some new rules as well.

She never wanted a relationship where she would be submissive. She had no idea how that could work in a relationship with a dominant Alpha and a submissive female. That wasn't exactly what she had imagined for herself either. She had always thought, if she was lucky enough to find her mate, he would be another submissive one. Darien was simply too dominant to ever have anything else but acceptance in his life, she was sure of that. Probably even as a pup he was used to order around others and getting accepted as a leader. She wondered if ever anyone tried to argue with him. Well, she would not let things go so easily. It was surprising to her as well, how easily she managed to disregard his orders. There hadn't been too many occasions in her life when she didn't feel the need to submit. She would think about this new and sudden dominant behavior of hers later. First she would tell him he could stop ordering her around.

She looked up at him and her eyes zeroed on his bare chest.

"Aren't you going to put a shirt on?" She asked annoyed. Annoyed at him for being so smug and at herself for caring.

Darien threw a mischievous smile at her. "I would if I had one. Someone happened to tear through my shirt with her claws." Seeing her blush he winked at her. "Don't worry, you can tear as many shirts from me as you wish. For now I will just let someone buy an extra one for me." He finally opened the door but before he left as an afterthought he said. "Don't get jealous, there are no unattached females around." With that he closed the door.

Serena gaped after him. He was intense, stubborn and arrogant. She seriously had to build up her strength if she wanted her character to survive the force of nature he was.

After a few minutes, a soft knock came on the door. It was too fast for Darien to be back yet, so Serena's best guess was it was the doctor. After a soft come in, the door opened to reveal a young woman with bluish hair and blue eyes. Her eyes were soft and kind.

First Serena thought she was a human but after a few seconds she picked up the faint scent of werewolf. But it was really faint.

"Good Morning. My name is Ami. My mother attended you yesterday. I came here to check on you."

 **Soooo. Let me know what you think! I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **sabina21: Oh what will happen with the pack, we will see that a bit later!**

 **tryntee13: This submissive vs. Alpha status is a key issue at the moment in their relationship which is still very new. We will hear about it more for sure.**

 **ceres vilandra: Thanks, I hope you liked this one too.**

 **gabicg1: Oh the next chapter will introduce Ami.**

 **Latebuttruefan: Updated! (:**

 **chaoticwisdom: Here you go!**

 **Guest: We will get to know more about Serena's family later and about he gang.. Here you go with Ami!**

 **Maz: It was a guess from Darien's side. But yes, werewolves an have children with their mates – even if they are not their true mates – and with humans as well in case they choose them as mate.**

 **allsecretsaresweet: True mate's thing is very basic. They don't necessary need to know each other just know they are mates. Now they need to build up a relationship based on this basic connection between them.**

 **Guest: Here you go!**

 **misshaa: Thank you for your review!**

 **alitre: I hope you liked the story this far!**

 **jupiter2005: It will be interesting to see how the pack will react!**

 **Guest: Updated!**

 **OrientalDanceGirl: She is submissive but well it is different with her mate. Of course he would never hurt her.**

 **seranoa: Thank you so much for your review! Yes they are opposite in many things, still they are so perfect together! Well they have a lot to discuss and they need to get to know each other. Serena seems to realize it, Darien well not that much yet ;)**

 **Ilanos: Thank you! I still need to improve but I am trying my best! They key problematic at the moment is indeed the submissive vs dominant status as well as them not really knowing each other. Other than that they are mates.**

 **Sunny: The others will be in the story but the focus will be on Darien and Serena! Soon we will get a bit of insight in what the others are doing. How Darien found out her name etc.**

 **Godschildtweety: Thank you!**

 **Guest: Here comes the update!**

 **Magic713: That is a very nice idea. I took a note and I think, a bit modified, but I will get it into the story!**

 **Guest: I am happy you like it! No it won't be too short ;)**

 **Guest: That story needs some thinking through but I did not forget it!**

 **phillynz: Here comes the update!**

 **TropicalRemix: Well we raised the question in the chapter. Of course Darien believes it will be with him**

 **Guest: Here comes the chapter!**


End file.
